καταστράφηκε (Katastráfike)
by F.N29
Summary: Dan Wonwoo sungguh mengutuk betapa lemahnya dirinya ketika seluruh syarafnya masih saja meneriakkan nama laki-laki itu dalam diam. "Jadi, kau bilang cintaku tidak ada artinya?"/MEANIE


Kαταστράφηκε (Katastráfike)

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

I own this story!

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepulan asap putih keluar ketika Jeon Wonwoo menghela napas. Laki-laki kurus yang membalut tubuhnya dengan mantel tebal itu, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kafe. Udara dingin sejak kemarin sore seseungguhnya menurunkan mood laki-laki berkacamata bulat ketika sedang membaca itu. Kedua tangannya memegang selembar foto yang ia temukan pada lipatan novel yang sudah lama tidak dibukanya, belum terselesaikan.

Foto dengan background taman sebuah sekolah menengah atas itu masih Wonwoo perhatikan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika mengingat kejadian sebelum foto ini diambil. Setelah netranya melirik sosok tinggi yang merangkul pundaknya di foto itu, senyumnya luntur, berganti dengan tatapan sendu.

Selama dua puluh tujuh hidupnya, Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa sehampa ini ketika mengingat betapa takdir begitu mempermainkannya. Dulu, apa yang ada didalam foto itu hanyalah senyum dan tawa. Tidak ada tangis kesedihan, sebelum Wonwoo sadar, senyum dan tawa itu hanya kepalsuan belaka.

Kim Mingyu.

Sejauh ini, Wonwoo masih merasakan getaran mendebarkan didalam hatinya ketika mengingat nama itu. Dan Wonwoo sungguh mengutuk betapa lemahnya dirinya ketika seluruh syarafnya masih saja meneriakkan nama laki-laki itu dalam diam. Dirinya masih saja memimpikan dekapan hangat Mingyu didalam mimpinya setiap malam.

Memang Wonwoo tidak pernah melupakan laki-laki itu. Kenangan mereka terlalu banyak, atau lebih tepatnya, Wonwoo tidak ingin kenangan itu hilang dalam memorinya. Yang Wonwoo lakukan hanyalah tersenyum samar dalam lamunannya, ketika kilasan masa lalunya melintas begitu saja. Wonwoo menikmati bagaimana itu menyiksanya secara perlahan.

Tangan kurus Wonwoo mengambil cangkir americanonya lalu menyesapnya perlahan, sementara matanya menatap sekitar kafe. Diluar sana masih hujan salju. Sialnya, Wonwoo lupa membawa syal biru dongkernya. Wonwoo benci dingin. Menghela napas lagi, Wonwoo meraih ponselnya diatas meja, satu pesan masuk dari sahabatnya.

 _"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau sudah makan, kan? Jangan lupa makan dan kapan kau pulang, Jeon? Aku merindukanmu."_

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Lee Jihoon, sahabatnya itu benar-benar khawatir padanya atau semua sudah terencana, _lagi_?

Wonwoo tidak tahu. Yang dia ketahui hanyalah sekarang, dirinya sedang lari. Ya, lari dari kenyataan. Melarikan diri. Sebut saja Wonwoo pengecut, namun saat itu hanya ini yang melintas dalam pikirannya, dan Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa menyesal setelahnya. Dengan begini, hidupnya terasa damai dan aman. Sebelum pintu kafe itu terbuka dan sosok tinggi yang selalu dihindarinya menampakkan dirinya, menyapukan pandangannya pada sekitar dan bertemu tatap dengan manik Wonwoo yang terpaku dikursinya. Wonwoo merasa hidupnya kembali pada beberapa tahun silam. Wonwoo merasa usahanya melarikan diri ini menjadi sia-sia.

Seharusnya Wonwoo langsung berdiri dan lari, tapi tubuhnya seolah punya pemikirannya sendiri. Dia masih duduk dikursinya ketika kaki panjang laki-laki itu sampai didepan mejanya. Matanya yang tajam menatap Wonwoo tanpa berkedip, seakan tak percaya menemukan Wonwoo disini.

"Jeon Wonwoo.."

Bisikan suara laki-laki itu menyadarkan Wonwoo. Dengan gerakan panik, Wonwoo memasukan novel dan beberapa bukunya pada tas ransel disamping kakinya. Tangannya mengambil ponsel dengan kasar, ingin memasukan benda tipis itu kesaku celana, tapi sebuah tangan besar menahan pergerakannya.

Kim Mingyu masih disana, menatap sosok seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu. Rambutnya tidak lagi coklat gelap, tapi sudah hitam pekat. Wajahnya masih sedatar dulu, tapi kini Mingyu dapat melihat gurat kesedihan disana ketika tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Membuat Mingyu kembali menyesali perbuatannya dulu.

"Lepaskan!"

Wonwoo masihlah Wonwoo yang dulu, suara judesnya juga masih sama, bertambah judes malah. Mingyu tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Memeluk tubuh kurus itu dan meminta maaf? Ah, itu hanya akan menambah masalah.

"Lepaskan, Kim!" Desisan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu kalah, dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Wonwoo. Tapi tubuhnya masih menghadang jalan Wonwoo untuk lari.

"Ayo bicara sebentar, Won." Suara rendah Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mendongak, lalu membuang muka setelahnya. Terlalu dekat jarak mereka. Wonwoo takut merona disaat yang salah.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita bicarakan lagi."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kabar? Dia bertanya kabar setelah apa yang telah dia lakukan? Wonwoo memutar bola matanya dan melangkah mundur, memutari meja untuk keluar dari kafe. Tapi lagi-lagi Mingyu menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Wonwoo mengerang pasrah, menatap Mingyu tajam.

Menelan ludahnya, Mingyu melirik kursi Wonwoo tadi. "Duduk dulu, Won."

Sebenarnya, Wonwoo benci jika Mingyu memanggilnya begitu. Tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk marah karena panggilan nama. Akhirnya, Wonwoo mengalah, duduk kembali dikursinya. Lalu memanggil pelayan dan memesan satu cangkir americano lagi, miliknya tadi sudah habis, tanpa menawarkan pada Mingyu ingin memesan apa. Dan Mingyu maklum atas sikap dingin Wonwoo padanya.

"Kau belum menjawab, bagaimana kabarmu?" Mingyu mengulangi pertanyaannya setelah memesan secangkir kopi hitam.

"Baik."

Wonwoo tidak peduli jika suaranya benar-benar terdengar dingin, yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah pulang dan melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya bertemu kembali dengan Kim Mingyu setelah kurang lebih sembilan tahun tidak bertemu. Dia baru saja berhasil menata ulang hatinya yang hancur tak tersisa sembilan tahun lalu. Waktu yang lama, dan Wonwoo tidak ingin semua usahanya hancur begitu saja hanya dalam hitungan menit.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya bagaimana kabarku?" Mingyu bertanya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka dimasa lalu. Atau dia hanya berusaha untuk tidak canggung, entahlah, Wonwoo tidak mau tahu.

"Aku tidak butuh kabarmu," Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sejenak, pesanan mereka datang, Wonwoo tersenyum pada pelayan yang kemudian berlalu pergi dari hadapan mereka. "yang aku butuhkan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Wonwoo melirik jam tangannya, berusaha mencari alasan, "Aku tidak punya waktu banyak." dan tersenyum tipis diakhir kalimat. Akting yang cukup, Won!

Mingyu mengangguk samar, tidak terkejut dengan sikap Wonwoo, karena memang ini yang pantas dia dapatkan. "Aku merindukanmu." Lalu tanpa sadar bibirnya mengatakan kalimat yang selalu dia ucapkan dalam diam ketika tengah malam, disaat dirinya tidak bisa memejamkan matanya dengan nyenyak.

Disebrang meja, Wonwoo hanya menampilkan eskpresi datar. Meski jantungnya kembali berdetak gila-gilaan, tapi Wonwoo tahu diri. Kalimat itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa untuk sekarang. "Itu tidak berarti apa-apa lagi, Kim."

"Kau tahu semua bukan hanya salahku, Won. Aku terpaksa, awalnya aku tidak mau, kau juga tahu itu." Mungkin Mingyu dan sabar bukan teman dekat, sedari dulu memang begitu. Jadi sekarang, ketika Mingyu berkata dengan nada sedikit keras, Wonwoo masih mempertahankan eskpresi datarnya. Tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Tapi kau melakukannya, Kim! Kau melakukannya! Kau bilang cinta padaku, kau bilang kau serius. Tapi nyatanya itu hanyalah karena taruhan bodoh yang kau lakukan. Aku saja yang terlalu polos hingga mudah kau bohongi."

Napas Wonwoo tertahan ketika berkata dengan mata menajam, menatap Mingyu penuh pesakitan. Wonwoo tidak tahan, persetan dengan semua dinding yang dia bangun untuk menutupi segala yang dia pendam. Bahkan kepada sahabatnya sekalipun, Lee Jihoon, yang tahu sejak awal apa motif Mingyu mendekatinya tapi tetap diam saja karena terancam.

Wonwoo menutup diri sejak kejadian dimana Mingyu mengaku jika semua yang dia lakukan hanyalah karena kalah taruhan. Dia pergi ke Boston dan menghilang bak ditelan angkasa raya. Tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi setelah tiga bulan tinggal di negeri orang, Wonwoo kembali menghubungi Jihoon, dengan nomor barunya. Laki-laki mungil dengan kulit seputih salju itu menangis, mengatakan maaf untuk seribu kali, jika Wonwoo mau menghitung, dan bercerita semuanya kepada Wonwoo apa yang dia ketahui. Tapi Wonwoo terlanjur sakit. Dia memang bisa memaafkan, bahkan hal itu mudah untuknya, tetapi untuk mempercayai secara penuh kembali, Wonwoo takkan mampu.

"Semua sudah berakhir, Kim. Lupakan saja. Aku akan pergi."

Wowoo sudah berdiri, tapi belum melangkah, perkataan Mingyu yang baru saja terlontar benar-benar mengganggu kerja otaknya.

"Aku serius ketika aku bilang aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan itu? Sedikitpun?" Mingyu mendongak, memperlihatkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca ketika menatap Wonwoo. "Awalnya memang aku hanya main-main, dan mungkin ini karma. Tapi aku menyukai karmaku, mencintai dan dicintai olehmu benar-benar hal terindah yang pernah aku rasakan. Aku berani menurunkan egoku untuk menggenggam tanganmu dengan erat dikencan pertama kita yang _sungguhan_ , dengan tatapan penuh cemoohan dari orang-orang yang melihat. Tapi aku tidak menyesal, karena menggenggam tanganmu adalah hal yang selalu ingin aku lakukan."

Jeon Wonwoo tertegun, benarkah itu? Lantas kenapa? Kenapa dunia dengan jahatnya tidak mempersatukan mereka? Kenapa takdir membuat Mingyu bukan menjadi miliknya?

"Aku tidak tahu kebenaran itu. Tapi semua itu tidak penting lagi, Kim." Wonwoo masih berdiri, lalu pandangannya beralih pada pintu kafe yang kembali terbuka, seseorang memasuki kafe dan menoleh kesana kemari, mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"Jadi kau bilang cintaku tidak ada artinya, Won?" Mingyu terkekeh miris.

"Ya. Tidak ada artinya sama sekali setelah cincin putih yang mewah itu tersemat dijari manismu." Sarkas Wonwoo dan berjalan meninggalkan kafe.

Meninggalkan Mingyu yang terpaku menatap cincin nikahnya. Lalu pada lembar foto yang terjatuh dilantai dekat kakinya. Jarinya yang gemetar mengambil foto itu lalu mengelus potret Wonwoo yang tersenyum manis dirangkulannya.

"Oh, kau disini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku kan menyuruhmu menunggu didepan toko baju tadi."

Mingyu tidak memperdulikan celotehan wanita cantik didepannya. Wanita yang merusak cinta dan juga hidupnya. Tapi sialnya juga ia sayangi dan menjadi istrinya.

 _Kau memang bajingan sialan, Kim Mingyu!_

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, melipat foto ditangannya lalu memasukkan kedalam saku kemeja yang ia gunakan.

 **End.**

-F.N29-


End file.
